


Bad Dreams Good Night

by twerdgirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Finny is so cute, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of other character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnian has a bad dream and goes outside to get some fresh air. He is soon joined by Baldroy who is there for the same reason. There's some kissing and a little smut with a dash of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished the first season of Black Butler and thought this would be a cute couple. I also need to start writing again and this just sort of came to me. Hope you guys like it and feel free to give me feedback. Also let me know if you want more of this couple.

Finny woke up with a gasp as he sat upright in bed. He rubbed his arms, but not because of the damp cold sweat covering them. He could still feel the needles in his arms. He could still feel the pain. Maybe if it had been once or twice he'd have been fine, but they'd pricked him over and over again until his arms swelled and he was crying in agony. Sometimes it was to draw blood, but most of the time it was to inject him. He remembered how when they first injected him he thought they were done, but it didn't stop with one. After the first day, Finny came to love his cell even though he hated it simply because it meant not being hurt.

Finny tried taking deep breaths, but they weren't helping. He looked outside and saw that it was the middle of the night, but if he didn't get outside he'd never be able to breathe again. He got up dressed quickly and headed out to the gardens. The minute he was outside he could breathe properly. He sat down in the grass and looked up at the moon and stars.

Finny had only been outside for a few minutes when he heard someone come to stand next to where he was sitting. He looked up half expecting Sebastian, but instead found Baldroy.

“Mind if I join yeah?” he asked gruffly. Finny was confused, but shook his head and the bigger man sat next to him.

“What ya doing out so late” he asked? Finny hesitated “bad dream” he said quietly.

Baldroy nodded “yeah same here” he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Finny was surprised when he felt an arm pull him close. He blushed and was unsure what to do. He and Baldroy had shared a quick kiss earlier in the day, but due to some thugs trying to harm the young master they never got a chance to talk about what it meant.

“I care about you Finny and not in the way I care for the young master or Mey-Rin. I want something more with you, but I wasn't sure if you want more. I feel like I shouldn't have kissed ya, but I liked it.”

Finny's blushed deepened “I liked it too and I do want more with you.”

Baldroy looked at Finny and Finny looked at him. For a moment they just stared at each other, but like something out of a romance novel they kissed. It was sweet and gentle and slowly turned into something deep and passionate. Baldroy wrapped his arms around Finny and held him close. Their tongues met and slowly crept into the others mouth. Baldroy pulled Finny down with him as he fell onto his back in the grass. Soft moans and gasps left Finny and they drove Baldroy crazy.

Finny pulled away and looked around “we shouldn't do this so close to the manor.” Baldroy nodded and he pulled Finny farther away until they were less visible from any prying eyes. Be it from super efficient butlers or pervy maids. Baldroy pulled Finny's clothes off and Finny had to be extra careful not to rip Baldroy's clothes off of him. As the stood naked in the moonlight Finny pulled Baldroy into a kiss and they slowly sunk down onto the grass.

“Tell me when to stop and I will” Barody stated as he rubbed Finny's chest. The young man moaned as Baldroy rubbed and played with his nipples. He gasped when Baldroy began to stroke his half hard erection.

“God you're beautiful” Barody groaned as he watched Finny wiggle under his ministrations.

Finny moaned and tried to move so he could pleasure the cook, but Baldroy wasn't having it. He stroked and stroked until Finny cried out and came. Barody kissed Finny and that gave the gardener the opportunity to grab Baldroy and flip him onto his back. Finny paused so he could get his strength back under control. He then gently grabbed Baldroy's erection and stroked it. Baldroy moaned and gasped. Finny carefully speed up and Baldroy's moans grew louder. He shouted Finny's name as he came. Baldroy pulled Finny over him and into a deep kiss. Finny rested his head on Baldroy's chest and they watched the sky. Over an hour later they got up and began to dress.

They walked back to the manor and inside. Baldroy kissed Finny gently “good night.” He said and Finny pulled him down for another kiss before he whispered good night as well.

Baldroy hesitated “I don't just think of you as a roll in the hay Finny. You're special to me and I want you to know it.”

Finny smiled “I know and you're special to me Baldroy.”

The two men shared a smile before Baldroy headed to his own quarters. Both went to sleep dreaming of pleasant things though in the morning they both woke up tired. Even though they both had bags under their eyes and the lack of sleep caused a few more accidents than normal both Baldroy and Finny never stopped smiling the whole day.


End file.
